Caught!
by slytherincrush
Summary: Hermione is caught red-handed by Draco...a new, delightful level of embarrassment! Warning: blush blush blush alert! :s


She couldn't believe this was happening. She could feel her whole body turning instantly red. She never knew that it was humanly possible to feel this much embarrassment at one time. But it was real: the Worst Thing in the World had happened. And there he stood: that infuriating smirk on his face, his eyes twinkling with surprise and something else unreadable. And she was frozen, completely, utterly frozen, leaning up against the headboard of her four-poster bed, the fingers of her right hand clearly buried in her soaked underwear, her legs spread and her other hand holding a very battered copy of Wet Witch Digest, the page opened to her favorite story, ironically about the young witch being caught masturbating in the cloakroom by the very sexy new Potions professor.

But it wasn't the new professor who Hermione always pictured when she read the story and got herself off: it was Malfoy. The same Malfoy who was supposed to be at Quidditch practice. The same Malfoy who had opened the door and caught her right as she was in the middle of one of the most lustful wanks of her life. The same Malfoy who was slowly approaching her on the bed, his eyes drawn to the obvious wetness seeping through her panties and onto her thigh…

Hermione had been fingering herself to thoughts of Draco for months now: ever since that night in September when she had peeked at him through the half-opened door of his room, peeked at him fingering that Ravenclaw fifth year on his bed, her legs spread wide, the pleasure written all over her face. She had been coming back from the bathroom, having to pass by Malfoy's bedroom when she had heard moans. Curious, she had snuck a look through the door and saw a clear view of Malfoy's fingers flying over the girl's clit: the girl had been moaning, and Malfoy had been looking at her with a casual, almost bored expression on his face as she had gasped, "Draco, I'm going to come…._ohhhh_," and Hermione had watched as both she and the girl he was fingering became soaked.

As she had watched, unable to look away, she had actually felt the wetness gushing over her panties and when she had finally torn herself away and dashed back to her room she had found herself wetter than she had ever been. It had only taken her less than a minute to finish herself off: she had stood against her closed bedroom door, and slid her hand into her panties. Just one little touch, just a little wiggle of her two fingers, to the thought of Malfoy doing that to that girl….and she had exploded in orgasm, unable to stop the moan that escaped from her lips.

But this: this feeling of embarrassment, this utter and complete humiliation of having been caught, literally caught with her pants down, while Malfoy watched her coming, was just indescribable.

He had opened the door so quietly that she didn't hear it at first, the magazine was right in front of her eyes, and just as she started to come, she heard him clear his throat and she lowered the magazine, shocked, as she looked into his eyes. But it was too late: she was already coming, just couldn't stop her fingers from finishing, even as he watched, and as she came, trying to stifle her moan and failing miserably, he looked directly into her eyes, obviously delighted to catch her in such an embarrassing position…

After she finished, realization set in and she froze: froze with her hands in her wet panties, feeling her entire body but especially her face turning fire-red. She watched him, mortified as he slowly approached the bed. She gasped as he sat down next to her and she snatched her hand away from herself.

She wished she hadn't done so, because now Malfoy was close enough to see the dripping wetness trailing from her panties to her hand, and Hermione quickly and shyly hid her hand behind her back, snapping her legs closed and scrambling away from Malfoy on the bed, unable to look at him. He laughed and to her surprise grabbed her hand from behind her back and pulled her towards him.

She held her breath, blushing so hard that she was certain she wouldn't be a normal color ever again, she would be red forever. Malfoy made a soft soothing noise as he slowly pulled her hand up to his mouth, all the while looking at her and smirking. She gasped as he gently put her index finger, the one that had been the busiest, into his mouth, sucking on it so sexily that Hermione moaned again and closed her eyes…

"Malfoy…" she began, but he shook his head.

"No, Granger, you don't have to say anything. I love this. This is like a fantasy come true for me," he whispered, before inserting her middle finger as well into his mouth, sucking on it and licking it.

_This is not happening,_ Hermione thought as he pulled her down on to the bed. _Malfoy did not just catch me having a wank and he is not in my bed now touching my….ohhhh…_

And as his fingers slid into her panties where only moments before her own fingers had been busily teasing herself, she knew that she was ready for another orgasm.

"You saw me that night, in my room, didn't you," Malfoy whispered in her ear as he gently but quickly rubbed her swollen and wet clit, dipping his hand into her pussy every so often for more wetness to bring up and tease her with. She gasped as she felt his lips on her ear, on her neck. "I asked you a question, Granger. Did you see me touching that girl? You were curious, weren't you?" She whimpered and nodded.

"Yes, I saw. I'm sorry…I…" Malfoy chuckled, still pleasuring her, feeling her tremble beneath his touch. He continued to whisper in her ear…

"Please don't be sorry…I'll tell you a secret: getting her off wasn't half as fun as the wank I had after she left, thinking about you watching me…" Hermione groaned as her second orgasm in ten minutes approached and as Malfoy gently kissed her neck. "And I love the way you were actually coming when I walked in: you finished yourself off right in front of me, didn't you?"

"Yes," she cried softly, clutching him now, reveling in the feel of his shoulders beneath her fingers, the wonderful way he smelled, the way his fingers were flying expertly over her engorged clit. He breathed into her ear and continued asking her questions that, while humiliating were delicious nonetheless: "_And you were very, very embarrassed, but you couldn't stop yourself, could you? You are so fucking naughty, little Granger, you just had to come, didn't you?"_ She cried out again, just as the girl had that night, just as the young witch in the story had cried out when she was finished off by the delighted professor who had caught her.

"I had to…" Hermione gasped, and she started to shake as she came closer, "I had to…it just felt so good, I couldn't stop…"

And then she came…blissfully, delightfully. And somehow she was then pulling Malfoy on top of her, and just as if they had done this a million times, even though they had never even so much as held hands in their lives, he slid into her.

As Draco slowly fucked her, he looked down at her, and she up at him. And the bored, casual look she had seen the night she had spied on him…wasn't there. Instead there was a look of pure bliss on his face, an excited twinkle in his grey eyes as he gazed down at her. And when he came, he leaned to kiss her.

Never before had Hermione felt anything as wonderful as his lips on hers. And what was happening further down was pretty wonderful as well…but it couldn't compare to the feeling of his lips on hers. She clutched him as he groaned loudly into her neck, feeling him tremble as she held him.

After a few moments of resting on top of her, he pulled back and grinned at her. "You're still blushing, Granger. I wouldn't be surprised if you still are next week." She looked away shyly, embarrassed. He laughed and leaned to gently kiss her lips. She looked up at him and managed a small grin.

"Granger, do me a favor, alright?" he said softly, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. She gasped at the sweetness of it.

"Anything," she whispered. He smirked at her.

"Don't ever lock your door again, ok?" He laughed as she rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

And he leaned to kiss her again…


End file.
